<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Together Troubled, Together Triumphs - Future Blessings by ChromaticTritone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558991">Together Troubled, Together Triumphs - Future Blessings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromaticTritone/pseuds/ChromaticTritone'>ChromaticTritone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Together Troubled, Together Triumphs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Psychological Drama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromaticTritone/pseuds/ChromaticTritone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Count Saint-Germain, Abraham Van Helsing, &amp; Cardia Beckford have overcome much in order to be together. So, it’s time to leave their troubles behind &amp; indulge in their romantic fluff!</p><p>A poly fic featuring Saint-Germain, Van Helsing, &amp; Cardia, &amp; a sequel to Together Troubled, Together Triumphs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cardia Beckford/Abraham Van Helsing, Cardia Beckford/Saint-Germain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Together Troubled, Together Triumphs [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A “fandisc” to my fic Together Troubled, Together Triumphs. This sequel fic shows the happy couple together. Each chapter is its own, standalone story of the happy couple. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright, that should just about do it,” Victor Frankenstein says with a smile.</p><p>Van Helsing’s eyes widen. “You mean…”</p><p>“Yes. Her poison is nullified. She’s safe to touch.”</p><p>Cardia loops at Fran in surprise. “Really…?”</p><p>Fran smiles at her. “If you don’t believe me, try picking up this test tube,” he says, gesturing to a test tube lying on the table.</p><p>After a moment of hesitation, Cardia takes off her gloves, and reaches for the test tube…</p><p>…and picks it up.</p><p>She looks away, wincing, as if expecting the test tube to start melting in her hand, but after a moment, nothing happens. At this, Cardia’s face turns into a grin. “My poison…is really gone?”</p><p>Hearing this, Van Helsing breaks out into one of his rare smiles. “The poison is really nullified?”</p><p>Saint-Germain smiles. “It would seem so.”</p><p>Fran smiles. too “If the poison comes back, or if there are any problems, call me right away. Alright?”</p><p>“Of course,” says Cardia. Then, she smiles. “Thank you, Fran.”</p><p>“My pleasure, Cardia,” Victor replies. “I’ll be taking my leave now. I expect you’ll all want to spend time together with Cardia’s newfound touch, &amp; I don’t want to interfere. I hope you have fun!”</p><p>With that, Fran leaves the mansion.</p><p>After he’s gone, Cardia reaches forward, hesitantly, as if unsure if her poison is really gone, and touches Van Helsing’s cheek with her left hand, and nuzzles Saint-Germain’s chin with her right hand.</p><p>Van Helsing smiles. “I never thought that simply being touched by the person I love would feel this good.”</p><p>Cardia’s fingers gently stroke both of her lovers as they enjoy her touch.</p><p>Then, she softly speaks. “I know Saint-Germain has been satisfying the more physical needs in our relationship,” Cardia says with a smile, “but now, I can do so too. Just…let me adjust as I learn, please.”</p><p>“Of course, Cardia,” Van Helsing says. “Take all the time you need.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Cardia says with a smile.</p><p>Then, Cardia leans forward, and kisses Saint-Germain.</p><p>The kiss is sudden—Saint-Germain definitely wasn’t expecting it. But after a moment, he relaxes, and lets Cardia show her affection. This kiss is desperate, almost hungering, as Cardia shows her lover her affections in a way she never has before.</p><p>Finally, she releases Saint-Germain. He looks at her, and smiles. “That…was wonderful,” he says softly.</p><p>Then, she turns to Van Helsing. “Now, it’s your turn,” she says, kissing him.</p><p>This time, her kiss is slightly less desperate, as she comes to accept that showing her affections in this way is something she can truly do. But all the same, her kiss shows a longing to show her affections in this new way, a longing to express all that has been hidden in her heart.</p><p>Then, Cardia releases her second lover. Van Helsing gently lets her go, and says, “I never could have imagined we’d be able to do that. Thank you, Cardia.”</p><p>She smiles. “I…can touch you. I can show you how I truly feel. This feels…amazing!”</p><p>Saint-Germain smiles. “I’m glad to hear it, Cardia.”</p><p>And so, the lovers spend the afternoon together, expressing their affections in a new way that was impossible before.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saint-Germain and Van Helsing have just spent time together in the bedroom, and are now spending time together in the sitting room.</p><p>Van Helsing looks at the other man. Since Saint had been satisfying the physical needs of their threesome during the time Cardia’s poison was affecting her, he is very familiar with the other man’s body. Just seeing an outline of his curves is enough to make Van remember their time together, and it makes him blush.</p><p>Saint-Germain looks at him teasingly. “What is it, Van?”</p><p>“Oh…nothing,” Van Helsing says, embarrassed.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sure it’s something. Out with it.”</p><p>“…Alright.” Van says. Then, “ I was just thinking about…your body. That’s all.”</p><p>Saint-Germain tilts his head. “My body? My, how interesting. What about my body were you thinking about.”</p><p>“That I can’t say,” says Van Helsing, still embarrassed.</p><p>Saint-Germain looks at Van Helsing with a smile. “You don’t need to tell me. I just enjoy teasing you, Van. You’re so easy to tease that I can’t help myself. You bring out that unexpected part of me.”</p><p>Van Helsing blushes. Then, he says, “…it’s always so embarrassing to hear that, Saint.”</p><p>Saint-Germain smiles. “But it’s true, isn’t it?”</p><p>This Van Helsing can’t deny, and he simply sits in an embarrassed silence.</p><p>Then, he hears the sound of the door of the mansion opening. “Has Cardia returned?”</p><p>Saint-Germain smiles. “It would seem so.”</p><p>They go to the mansion’s entranceway to greet her.</p><p>Sure enough, it’s Cardia, who’s returned with some groceries. Ever since everyone, including Impey, left the mansion, Cardia has been reaching herself how to cook so she can provide meals for the people she loves. So, she went shopping for some new ingredients.</p><p>She looks up at Saint-Germain &amp; Van Helsing, who have come to greet her. She smiles at them. “Did you miss me?”</p><p>“Every second,” says Saint-Germain, leaning forward and kissing her on the cheek. He then turns to Van Helsing. “But Van was good company. We had a fun time together.”</p><p>Cardia smiles. “I’m glad to hear it. Help me put these groceries away?”</p><p>“Of course,” Van Helsing says.</p><p>So, they go to the kitchen, and begin putting the groceries away.</p><p>At first they work in silence, determined to put everything away properly, but then, Saint-Germain speaks up.</p><p>“I…missed you while you were gone,” he says to Cardia. Cardia looks up at Saint, surprised. Saint smiles hesitantly. “Next time you go shopping…I want to come with you. So we can spend time together.”</p><p>“Can I come too?” asks Van Helsing. Cardia &amp; Saint-Germain turn to him, surprised. Van Helsing continues speaking. “I want to spend time with you both. That’s all.”</p><p>Cardia smiles. “Of course you can come! Next time, let’s all go shopping together. Agreed?”</p><p>“Agreed,” Van Helsing &amp; Saint-Germain respond together.</p><p>And so, the happy couple continues putting the groceries away, happy they’ve found a new way to spend time together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Van, why did you accept the job with Marquis Reinfield?” asks Saint-Germain unexpectedly.</p><p>All three of them are sitting at the kitchen table, having recently enjoyed one of Cardia’s home-cooked meals. After eating, they washed the dishes, and came back to the table to talk and spend time together. Van is currently cleaning his weapon as they talk.</p><p>Van Helsing looks up at the unexpected question. Then, he looks back down, and resumes cleaning his weapons with a cloth, ensuring they are in top shape.</p><p>“I know I don’t need to work for Marquis Reinfield,” says Van, “and that you would be able to support us, count. But I want to,” he says simply. “If it can help rectify the sins I committed during the Vampire Wars, then it’s something I have to keep pursuing.”</p><p>Cardia nods in understanding. </p><p>Van Helsing turns to the count. “Why did you ask about that, anyway?”</p><p>Saint-Germain gives one of his mysterious smiles. “It’s just, when you’re gone…” Hesitation—something not often seen in the count—shows in his expression. Then, he continues speaking, and says, “ I…miss you when you’re gone. Being alone with Cardia is lovely, but without you, it’s like a piece of my soul has left my body. I want you here more, so we can be together more often.”</p><p>Van Helsing is surprised by Saint-Germain’s revelation. But after a moment of shock, Van smiles. </p><p>“If you want me to spend more time with you, just ask,” says Van Helsing bluntly. “I’m happy to do it.”</p><p>Saint-Germain smiles. “That’s good to know.”</p><p>Van turns to Saint. “Well?”</p><p>“Well what?”</p><p>“Say it. That you want me around more.”</p><p>Saint-Germain looks surprised. Then, he turns away, a rare expression of embarrassment showing on his face. Then, he turns to Van. “I miss you when you’re gone. I want you around more.”</p><p>Van Helsing smiles. “Good.”</p><p>With that, Van Helsing leans forward, and kisses Saint-Germain on the lips.</p><p>The kiss is gentle, as if to show in one action that Van accepts the count’s feelings towards him. That he accepts that the count simply wants them to be together, and spend time together more frequently. Van accepts it all in one, longing kiss.</p><p>Then, he releases the count. Cardia looks at her lovers with a smile. “I’m glad…we’re able to talk about these things, together.”</p><p>Saint-Germain smiles. “Yes, it is good.”</p><p>Van smiles too. “Yes, together, we can do anything.”</p><p>The couple spends the rest of the day together, savoring the time they have in each other’s arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All three of them are lying in bed, the morning sun shining through the window. Van gently wakes up, and turns to his right to see Cardia still sleeping soundly. He turns to his right…to see Saint-Germain staring at him.</p><p>Upon seeing Van’s gaze, Saint smiles. “Good morning beautiful. I must say, it was lovely watching you sleep.”</p><p>Van blushes.</p><p>“And Cardia looks lovely as well,” Saint-Germain adds. “Both of you have lovely sleeping faces.”</p><p>Van sighs, trying to hide his embarrassment. “You don’t have to say it like that…”</p><p>Saint-Germain brings a hand to Van’s cheek, and strokes it gently. “You really are beautiful. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”</p><p>“I’ve…never thought of myself that way, that’s all,” Van says.</p><p>“Well, you are. And I love you, Van,” he says resolutely. “Nothing is going to change that.”</p><p>Van closes his eyes, letting the words of his lover enter his soul. Then, he opens them again, and smiles. “Thank you, Saint-Germain.”</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“For loving me.”</p><p>Saint-Germain looks surprised for a moment. Then, he smiles too. “You deserve nothing less, Van.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Van Helsing walks through the door of the mansion. “I’m home,” he says softly.</p><p>Cardia is at the door to greet him. She looks at Van Helsing. “How was work today?”</p><p>“It was fine,” he replies with a smile, though he winces as his unexpected worry bubbles to the surface again. </p><p>Cardia must see the change in his expression, as she raises an eyebrow. “What’s wrong, Van?”</p><p>“It’s…” his voice trails off. Then, “Let’s talk about it in the sitting room.”</p><p>“Ok, Van,” Cardia replies. “Saint-Germain is there already, so let’s join him.”</p><p>So, the couple sits together in the sitting room, and wait for Van Helsing to speak.</p><p>After a few moments, he sighs. “The truth is—I’m jealous of all the extra time you get to spend with Cardia while I’m working for the Marquis,” says Van Helsing with a bemused smile. “It makes me wonder…what you all could be doing without me.”</p><p>Saint-Germain looks at him with surprise. As does Cardia. Then, Cardia shakes her head.</p><p>“We spend time together, of course…” Cardia says, and Van flinches as jealousy consumes him.</p><p>“but,” Cardia continues, “part of that time is spent hoping you’ll come home soon &amp; safely.”</p><p>Van Helsing blinks in surprise. Then, he finds his voice. “Really?”</p><p>“Really,” Cardia says with a smile. </p><p>“It’s true,” Saint-Germain adds. “One of us always ends up looking at the clock to help count down the minutes until you return home.” He smiles. “We miss you, Van.”</p><p>Van again blinks in surprise—but this time, he finds that tears are running freely down his face. Cardia looks at him in alarm. “What’s wrong, Van?”</p><p>“Oh, nothing, it’s just…so nice to hear that,” he replies, wiping the tears away. “After the Vampire Wars, I convinced myself I was no longer needed in this world, that this world would be better without me in it. So, to hear someone say they need me…it’s a wonderful feeling.”</p><p>“And we do need you, Van,” Saint-Germain says softly. He puts his hand on top of Van’s, and strokes him gently with his fingers. “We need you, because we love you. And nothing will change that.”</p><p>Van smiles.</p><p>“And to celebrate Van Helsing being needed, I propose a cuddle session,” says Saint-Germain with a glint in his eyes.</p><p>“Agreed,” say Van Helsing &amp; Cardia.</p><p>And so, the couple spends time together, Van’s fears having been abated.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cardia smiles. “This is where I usually do our grocery shopping. Thanks for joining me, Saint-Germain, Van Helsing.”</p><p>“Of course,” Van Helsing says. “We both wanted to come.”</p><p>“Yes,” Saint-Germain says. “It’s lovely to leave the mansion, and even more lovely to spend time with you both.”</p><p>They enter the store, and walk to the produce section. Saint-Germain looks around.</p><p>Saint-Germain picks up an apple. “We’ll need fruit,” he says, putting it in Cardia’s bag.</p><p>“Alright—“ Cardia begins to say.</p><p>“And lettuce,” he says, adding it to the bag.</p><p>“Why would we need—“ Cardia starts.</p><p>“Oh, peppers would be good too,” Saint says, placing them in the bag.</p><p>“Ok, hold it!” Cardia says. Saint-Germain turns to face her. She smiles. “Before you put every single thing you see into the bag, maybe you should see what’s on my list of items.”</p><p>“Oh, good idea,” Saint-Germain says. Cardia takes the list out of her pocket, and Van &amp; Saint crowd around her to read it.</p><p>“Let’s see…we need some more fruit, some vegetables, &amp; fresh bread. So we can keep the apple, but I’m putting the lettuce and the peppers back, ok?”</p><p>“Alright,” says Saint-Germain with a smile.</p><p>She does so, also grabbing some more apples and putting them in the bag. She then takes a variety of vegetables—tomatoes, carrots, and more—and puts them in her bag. She turns to her lovers. “Now, let’s go get the bread.”</p><p>They go to a different section of the store, where the bread is. All varieties—whole wheat, white, rye, pumpernickel, and more—are all here, and Van Helsing gasps at the wide selection. Cardia, on the other hand, doesn’t bat an eye, taking some whole wheat bread. She turns to her lovers with a smile. “Alright. Let’s go pay for everything.”</p><p>So, they head to the front of the store. Usually, Cardia pays for the groceries with money Saint gives her, but since the man himself is present this time, he pays for it himself.</p><p>Then, they leave the store, and begin heading back home.</p><p>Cardia smiles. “Shopping together was fun!”</p><p>“Agreed,” says Van Helsing.</p><p>“It was unexpectedly enjoyable,” Saint-Germain adds. He smiles. “I’m glad we’ll be doing this more often.”</p><p>Cardia smiles back. “Me too.”</p><p>And with that, the happy couple heads home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No matter how many items Cardia places in her grocery bag, she can always carry it &amp; it never gets too heavy. It’s a bag of holding! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saint-Germain and Van Helsing are relaxing in the sitting room. It’s a weekend, which means Van Helsing has the day off from working for the Marquis.</p><p>Both of them are reading a book, but Van Helsing has been distracted from his book for a long time now, and is discreetly staring at the count.</p><p>Finally, Saint-Germain notices Van’s gaze, and looks up with a smile. “What is it, Van?”</p><p>Van looks away, a little embarrassed. Then, he says, “I was just looking at your hand, and I…wanted to hold it. That’s all.”</p><p>“Oh, I see,” replies Saint-Germain. “In that case,” he smiles, “go ahead and take my hand. I won’t mind one bit.”</p><p>Van Helsing blushes. “…Ok,” he responds. </p><p>Then, he stands up, and moves to a chair closer to the count</p><p>Van Helsing reaches forward, and takes the count’s hand.</p><p>After a moment, Saint-Germain intertwines their fingers.</p><p>Saint-Germain’s touch is gentle, and soothing. It makes Van relax as they hold hands. After a moment, Saint begins stroking the back of Van’s hand with a finger, which makes Van smile.</p><p>“This feels nice,” Saint-Germain says with a smile.</p><p>“Agreed,” Van Helsing says, looking over at the count.</p><p>Just then, Cardia walks into the room. “Dinner is ready,” she says with a smile. Then, she sees the two men holding hands, and smiles. “What are you two doing?”</p><p>“Just engaging in some physical affection,” says Saint-Germain with a smile.</p><p>“That’s pretty much it,” says Van Helsing.</p><p>“Well, can I join in?” asks Cardia.</p><p>“Of course!” says Saint, a rare note of excitement in his voice.</p><p>With that, she sits beside her two lovers, and both of them take one of her hands.</p><p>All their hands are warm to the touch, and they share that warmth with each other freely. It’s a three-way display of affection, one that is powerfully intimate.</p><p>They stay like that, all holding hands together, for a few blissful minutes.</p><p>Then, Cardia says, “If we don’t hurry, the food will get cold.”</p><p>“Ah! Right,” Van Helsing says. Then, he says, “…Can we continue holding hands until we get to the table?”</p><p>Saint-Germain smiles. “Of course.”</p><p>And so, the couple heads to the dining room, still holding hands in a beautiful happiness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Van Helsing &amp; Saint-Germain are lying down together in the bedroom. Cardia has gone out, and so, the two men decided to spend some time together.</p><p>Van Helsing is lying down on one side of the bed, panting heavily. Saint-Germain lies on the other side, wearing his usual smile.</p><p>It’s during times like these, where Van is at his happiest, where he gets the most reminded of his past sins.</p><p>He closes his eyes, trying to forget, but when he opens them, he sees Saint-Germain looking at him with concern. “What’s wrong, Van? Did I not…live up to your expectations?”</p><p>“No! That’s not it at all!” Van hastily replies. Then, he sighs. “When I get so happy like this…I can’t help but think about the horrible things I’ve done in the past. Do I truly deserve to be happy now, with all that I’ve done?”</p><p>Saint-Germain nods in understanding. “My past weighs heavily on my heart,” Saint-Germain says to Van Helsing. “We are the same, you &amp; I. We were both manipulated by a higher power to commit unforgivable sins. The difference between us, however, is that I have forgiven myself. It seems you are finding that difficult.” Saint-Germain smiles. “Am I wrong?” </p><p>Van Helsing looks away for a moment. Then, he turns back to the count. “You’re not wrong,” he admits. “Even as I work under the Marquis &amp; protect Delacroix, I still find my past sins weighing heavily upon me.” He swallows. Then, he says, “How did you forgive yourself, Saint-Germain?”</p><p>Saint-Germain nods in understanding. Then, he says, “It certainly wasn’t easy. But I was able to forgive myself once I came to accept that I was manipulated to perform these acts against my will. If I truly had a choice in the matter, things would have been very different.”</p><p>Van Helsing nods, trying to understand.</p><p>“And,” Saint-Germain says, “seeing how you &amp; Cardia truly love me…has helped me forgive myself.”</p><p>“Love…” Van Helsing smiles. “It’s true. I don’t say it often, but…I do love you, Saint-Germain.”</p><p>“I’m glad to hear it,” Saint says with a smile.</p><p>Then, he leans forward, and kisses Van.</p><p>The kiss is refreshing, and simple. It’s Saint-Germain’s way of saying, “You can let go of your past, because you have people who care for you, right here.” It’s his way of showing the other man that he truly deserves to be here, with him, right now.</p><p>Then, he releases Van. “Come on,” he says. “Cardia will be back soon. Let’s go to the entranceway so we can greet her.”</p><p>Van Helsing smiles. “Alright. Let’s go.”</p><p>And so, they go to wait for Cardia.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The happy couple is sitting together at the dinner table, eating together. </p><p>Then, Saint-Germain unexpectedly speaks up.</p><p>“I love you both so very much,” he says with a smile.</p><p>Van &amp; Cardia look happily startled at the sudden statement.</p><p>Saint-Germain turns to Cardia. “I want to know every inch of you, until there’s nothing left to know,” says Saint-Germain with a smile. “That’s how much I love you.”</p><p>Cardia blushes at his sudden display of affection.</p><p>“And Van,” says Saint-Germain, “you’re someone I care for deeply. Every day when you go to work, I find myself happily anticipating the moment you’ll return. And I consider how best to show my affections when that time comes. To put it simply,” Saint says, “I love you.”</p><p>Van looks down in happy embarrassment at Saint-Germain’s words. Then, Van looks up, &amp; smiles.</p><p>“I’m not a man who states my feelings directly, but I have to now,” Van says. Then, “I love both of you so much. So, so much. Being together has changed my life in ways I never thought possible. Thank you…for letting me love you.”</p><p>Cardia &amp; Saint-Germain smile at Van’s heartfelt words.</p><p>And so, the couple affirmed their love for each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cardia, Saint-Germain, &amp; Van Helsing are relaxing together in the sitting room. Then, Cardia looks at the clock. “Oh, it’s getting close to dinnertime. I should start cooking.”</p><p>She stands up to leave, but then, a statement from Van Helsing stops her.</p><p>“Can I come with you to the kitchen?” says Van. “You’re always cooking our meals—I want to help too.”</p><p>Saint-Germain looks up upon hearing those words. “If you’re going to help, then I want to help too.” He smiles. “It’ll be a lovely way to spend time together.”</p><p>Cardia smiles. “I certainly won’t refuse any offer to help me cook. C’mon, let’s go to the kitchen.</p><p>And so, all three walk over to the mansion’s kitchen.</p><p>Once there, Cardia turns to her lovers. “I’m making lamb chops &amp; baked potatoes tonight,” she says. “First, let get out the spices.”</p><p>She gets out a variety of spices from the cabinet, then she turns to Van Helsing. “Van, can you take about a teaspoon of each spice and mix it together in a bowl?”</p><p>“Sure,” he says. “But…how much is a teaspoon?”</p><p>Cardia smiles. “Just a few pinches of each spice will do.”</p><p>“Got it,” he says. He takes out a bowl, and begins mixing the spices.</p><p>Cardia turns to Saint-Germain. “I’ll need you to wash the potatoes,” she says, taking them out of a cabinet. “They’ll be quite dirty, so make sure you wash all the dirt off so I can cook them.”</p><p>“Of course,” Saint replies. With that, he approaches the sink, and begins washing the potatoes.</p><p>“And I’ll get out the meat,” Cardia says.</p><p>For a few minutes, everyone works in silence. Then, Van pipes up. “I’ve mixed the spices,” he says.</p><p>“Alright,” Cardia says. She walks over, and looks at the bowl of spices. “This looks good, Van.”</p><p>“Thank you,” he replies with a smile.</p><p>Then, she takes the bowl of spices, and explains, “I’ll coat the meat with the spices so it’ll come out delicious when cooked.” She then does so, and then puts the meat in a pan on the stove to cook.</p><p>She turns to Saint-Germain. “How are the potatoes coming?”</p><p>“I just finished washing the last one,” he says with a smile. </p><p>Cardia walks over to the sink &amp; looks at the potatoes. “They look good,” she says. With that, she puts the potatoes in an oven-safe container and places them in the oven. “Now, they’ll just need to cook,” she says.</p><p>She then turns her attention to the meat on the stove. “It’s not cooked yet,” she explains to her lovers as she touches the meat with a spatula. “It’ll be a little bit before it’s cooked all the way through.”</p><p>Van Helsing nods in understanding.</p><p>“In the meantime,” says Cardia, “you two can go relax in the sitting room.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” says Saint-Germain. “Is there anything else we can do to help you?”</p><p>Cardia considers it for a moment. Then, she shakes her head. “I just need to cook the meat, which is a one person job, &amp; the potatoes will take care of themselves in the oven. You both can go ahead &amp; relax. I’ll let you know when the food is ready.”</p><p>“Alright,” Van Helsing says.</p><p>They go to the sitting room, and Saint-Germain looks over at Van, a glint in the other man’s eye.</p><p>“If you would like, we can go up the bedroom,” Saint says mischievously. “I’m sure we’d be done up there in time for dinner.”</p><p>Van Helsing blushes. “…That sounds like it would be too distracting.” He turns to face the count. “But…thank you.”</p><p>Saint-Germain returns the statement with one of his mysterious smiles.</p><p>With that, Van Helsing grabs a book from off the shelf, and resolves to read until Cardia calls for them.</p><p>Soon enough, Cardia calls her lovers from the sitting room, and they enter the dining room to find the food set out at the table.</p><p>They sit down to eat. Van Helsing takes a bite of the meat, &amp; his eyes widen. “This is delicious,” Van says. He looks down at the meat in wonder. “Did I really season this…?”</p><p>“You did,” Cardia says with pride, “and you did a wonderful job.” She turns to Saint-Germain. “The potatoes are good too. Thank you for washing them, Saint.”</p><p>Saint-Germain smiles. “Of course, Cardia. It was my pleasure.”</p><p>They enjoy their meal for a few more moments before Saint-Germain speaks again.</p><p>“I propose,” he says, “that we cook together every evening. It was so much fun helping you—I would like to do it again.”</p><p>“Agreed,” says Van Helsing with a smile. “And…it’s quite satisfying to eat something you helped create.”</p><p>Cardia smiles. “Having your help for dinnertime would be lovely. Thank you both!”</p><p>And so, the couple continues enjoying their food, now having established a new way of spending time together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It would take a lot longer to bake potatoes in the oven than it takes in this chapter, but ah well. Also, I made Van a slightly less bad cook for the sake of this fic. You’re welcome. ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The couple had just finished cooking a delicious meal together, and eating it together in the dining room. </p><p>Van Helsing looks up from his empty plate. “That was delicious. Thank you, Cardia.”</p><p>She smiles. “I couldn’t have done it without both of your help.”</p><p>“Still, you chose such a delicious recipe,” Saint-Germain says with a smile, “so we must thank you for that, of course.”</p><p>Cardia smiles. “In that case, I’ll accept your thanks.”</p><p>With that, they all stand up from the table. “To the sitting room then?” Cardia says.</p><p>Van nods. “That sounds good.”</p><p>So, they go to the sitting room, and begin reading books together.</p><p>While she’s reading, Cardia notices that Saint-Germain is looking at her. “Do you need something, Saint-Germain?” she asks.</p><p>He smiles. “It’s just when I see you reading so happily…it makes me happy too. That’s all.”</p><p>With that, he stands up, closes the distance between them, &amp; kisses her.</p><p>The kiss is, at first, a little guarded. But as the kiss deepens, Saint-Germain shows his emotions more freely, and the kiss slowly becomes more intimate, more warm.</p><p>Then, he releases Cardia, and turns to Van. “You look lovely when you’re reading too,” he says to the other man. “I could look at your reading face all day.”</p><p>With that, he kisses Van on the lips.</p><p>This time, Saint’s kiss is possessive. He wants Van to know that his affections are only reserved for his lovers, and Van is one of those lucky people. That Van’s affections belong to him, and that they will always be together.</p><p>Then, he releases Van. Van smiles. “Well, I can’t just go back to reading after you do something like that.”</p><p>Saint smiles. “Good. I’m glad I have your attention.”</p><p>With that, the couple heads to the bedroom for the rest of the evening.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s the weekend, so Van is off work from working with the Marquis. He sits in the sitting room, reading a book, with Cardia &amp; Saint-Germain beside him.</p><p>Unbeknownst to them, Van is thinking. <i>Saint-Germain is always so straightforward with his feelings. I wish…I could be that way too.</i></p><p>Then, something comes to him. <i>Isn’t love all psychological? Surely there’s something medical science can do to alter romantic feelings in a positive way…I should ask Fran.</i></p><p>With that, he stands up. Cardia and Saint-Germain look at him in surprise. “Are you going somewhere?” Saint-Germain asks.</p><p>“I just want to visit Fran,” Van says. He smiles. “I’ll be back soon.”</p><p>With that, he leaves the mansion.</p><p>Soon enough, he reaches the clinic that Fran founded, and waits to be seen by the doctor.</p><p>“Next patient!” Fran says.</p><p>Van walks into the room, and Fran looks at him in surprise. “Van Helsing?! What are you doing here? You’re not feeling sick, are you?”</p><p>“No, no, I’m fine,” Van responds. He suddenly feels shy about his request. So, in one swift motion, he bursts it all out. “I want to be more open about my feelings for Cardia &amp; Saint-Germain. So, I was hoping medical science would have a solution.”</p><p>Fran blinks in surprise. “I see,” he says. He thinks for a moment, and then, something comes to him. “Hold on a minute,” he says. </p><p>He leaves the room. Moments later, he comes back, holding a test tube with a clear liquid.</p><p>“What’s this?” Van says, motioning to the test tube.</p><p>Fran smiles. “A truth serum. I developed it for…personal reasons…but I think it would be very helpful for your purposes. Just drink it &amp; you’ll find yourself being a lot more honest &amp; confident. I’m sure it’ll help you express your feelings.”</p><p>Van nods, and takes the test tube. “I see,” he says, smiling. “In that case, I’ll give it a try.”</p><p>“Good,” Fran says. “Oh, and no need to return to test tube. Just throw it away after you drink the serum.”</p><p>“Got it,” Van says.</p><p>With that, he heads back to the mansion.</p><p>Soon enough, he returns, and goes to the sitting room. Saint-Germain &amp; Cardia are still there, reading.</p><p>Van Helsing swallows nervously. Then, he drinks the truth serum in one swift motion, and then places the empty test tube on a table beside him.</p><p>He looks at Cardia &amp; Saint-Germain.</p><p>Then, he smiles.</p><p>“You’re looking beautiful this evening, count,” Van says, approaching Saint-Germain. </p><p>Saint puts down his book, and looks up in surprise. “What did you say?”</p><p>“That you look beautiful,” Van says with a smile. “You always look beautiful. It’s one of the things I love about you. I could stare at you all day &amp; find new things to love about you in every moment. You’re stunning.”</p><p>With that, Van closes the gap between them, and kisses Saint-Germain.</p><p>Most of Van’s kisses are a little subdued, a little reserved, as is fitting of his gruff and somewhat subdued nature. But this time, his kiss is passionate, a clear demonstration of his love for the other man. He kisses him, showcasing his affection in a clear, deep way.</p><p>Then, Van releases the count. Saint-Germain looks at him, eyes wide in surprise at Van’s actions, though Van’s affections are certainly not unwelcome. </p><p>Van turns to Cardia, who has put her book down, eyes wide, to observe the scene unfolding before her. “And you,” Van says to Cardia, “you’ve overcome so much. To go from believing you’re a monster to being loved by two worthy men, your life has undergone such a great change. I love how much you’ve overcome, and how much you’ve done just for us to be together. It’s one of the things I admire about you.”</p><p>With that, Van leans forward, and kisses Cardia.</p><p>Like with Saint, his kiss is passionate, longing, desperate, hungering. All of his affections are shown in this one action, all of his love for the girl who found her humanity through loving him. His love is clear, and his actions are pure.</p><p>He releases her. He smiles.</p><p>Then, he blinks in surprise.</p><p>“Uhhhhhhh…” he says. “Don’t tell me it’s worn off already?” he says</p><p>“What’s worn off?” Cardia says, tilting her head to one side.</p><p>“Oh shoot,” Van says.</p><p>In short order, he explains the situation—seeing Fran, getting the truth serum, &amp; wanting to be more honest about his feelings for his lovers.</p><p>“I see,” the count says. Then, he speaks. “Van, you don’t need a truth serum to tell us how much you love us.” He smiles. “We already know.”</p><p>Van blinks in surprise at the unexpected words.</p><p>“I agree with Saint-Germain,” says Cardia with a smile. “I know you love us, and nothing will ever change that. Nothing’s going to make me doubt your love.”</p><p>Van smiles at their kind words. “Thank you both,” he says.</p><p>And thus, the couple reaffirmed their love for each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saint-Germain slowly blinks, waking himself up. He expects to see his lovers, Van Helsing &amp; Cardia, beside him in bed, but he turns to find he’s alone.</p><p>That immediately startles him awake. “Van?” he says. “Cardia?”</p><p>When he receives no answer, he stands up, and goes downstairs to find his lovers.</p><p>Sure enough, he finds Van &amp; Cardia in the dining room. They turn to him as he enters.</p><p>Cardia looks at Saint-Germain with a smile. “Well, good morning sleeping beauty,” she says. “I thought you were going to sleep a little longer, but you woke up just in time.”</p><p>“You sure did,” says Van.</p><p>“Just in time for what?” asks Saint.</p><p>With that, Van &amp; Cardia step back to reveal—</p><p>—the dining room table, filled with delicious food. And the centerpiece: a beautiful white cake that looks to have a delicious vanilla flavor.</p><p>Cardia beams. “Happy birthday, Saint-Germain.”</p><p>He gasps, surprised. Then, he smiles. “You remembered.”</p><p>“Of course we did,” say Van Helsing bluntly. “We wouldn’t forget such an important day. No way that would happen.”</p><p>With that, they all sit down at the table, &amp; begin to partake of the meal.</p><p>It’s a mix of delicious breakfast and lunch foods, from omelets to pork chops and more. Soon, Saint-Germain has had his full, &amp; he turns his attention to the cake. Cardia cuts him a slice, &amp; puts it on his plate. Saint-Germain takes a bite of the cake. His eyes widen. “It’s delicious.”</p><p>“I’m glad you like it,” says Cardia with a smile. “I made the cake itself, &amp; Van Helsing made the cake’s icing. We both wanted to work together to make something special for your special day.”</p><p>“Well, I’m glad you did. Thank you both,” Saint-Germain says with a smile.</p><p>Cardia cuts a slice of cake for herself, and a second slice for Van Helsing. As they eat the cake, Van asks, “What would you like to do today for your birthday, Saint? We have a few ideas, but we’d love to hear if there’s anything special you’d like to do that we haven’t thought of.”</p><p>Saint-Germain thinks for a moment. Then, he shakes his head. “I’d just like to spend some time with the both of you,” he says with a smile. “That would be a wonderful way to spend my birthday.”</p><p>Cardia smiles. “We can certainly do that,” she says.</p><p>“Yes. That sounds good,” Van says.</p><p>Saint-Germain unexpectedly laughs. “What is it?” Cardia asks.</p><p>Saint chuckles one more time before he answers. “Unlike during my time with Idea, where my birthday mean very little to me, now it means that I am truly one year older. That my life has progressed in a small way,” he says with a smile. “And I am thankful for that. The idea of growing old with the three of you is quite appealing. I’m glad to have you both—I love you.”</p><p>Cardia smiles. “We love you too, Saint-Germain.”</p><p>“I don’t say it often enough, but…I love you dearly,” Van Helsing says with a smile.</p><p>Saint-Germain smiles. “Thank you both.” He gets a small glint in his eye. “Now, let’s begin spending time together for my birthday.”</p><p>And so, the couple heads to the bedroom to spend Saint-Germain’s birthday together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All throughout breakfast, Cardia has a contemplative look on her face. Finally, Van can’t take it anymore, &amp; asks her, “Is something wrong, Cardia?”</p><p>She turns to him. Then, “I was just thinking about…Finis.”</p><p>Saint-Germain reaches across the table, &amp; puts his hand on top of Cardia’s. “Finis is gone, Cardia. He can’t hurt you anymore. I promise.”</p><p>Cardia shakes her head. “No, that’s not it. I was thinking…it’s been quite some time since he died, but I haven’t done anything to mourn him. I never even got to bury his body—well, bodies, I suppose. But regardless, it feels wrong to not mourn him.”</p><p>“I see,” says Van.</p><p>Cardia hesitates slightly before speaking again.</p><p>“My brother…may have been a bad person,” says Cardia, “but he was only trying to please our father. Much like I was trying to do in staying at the mansion and sleeping the days away in a dull bliss. I believed that was all I was good for because that’s what my father told me, &amp; until you all came along, my life never changed.</p><p>“Finis must have had the same beliefs, believing himself to only be as good as Father’s plans for him. At least, that’s how I feel. So to think of him now…I almost feel pity that he died the way he did, as only our father’s tool &amp; nothing more.”</p><p>She closes her eyes. “And because of that…I want to mourn his death. Is that…strange?”</p><p>“Not at all,” Saint-Germain says softly. “In fact, I think it’s rather like you to want to remember your family like this.”</p><p>“I agree,” says Van Helsing. “It’s only natural to want to remember your family,” Van says, thinking of his own tragic past. “So, we’d be happy to help you remember Finis.”</p><p>Cardia smiles. “Thank you both,” she says.</p><p>And so, the couple heads to the garden to pick some flowers, in memory of Finis.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Van &amp; Saint are relaxing in the sitting room, both impatiently waiting for Cardia to return.</p><p>She had insisted on going food shopping by herself this time, saying she had a surprise for the two of them that she wanted to keep secret until the time was right. So, she’s out shopping, while her lovers are at home awaiting her return.</p><p>Saint-Germain reaches forward, and strokes Van’s cheek. “You’re lovely as always,” Saint says. “The Human Weapon is sure a model human,” he says with a chuckle.</p><p>Van Helsing blushes. “You don’t mean that…”</p><p>“Oh, I do,” Saint-Germain assures him. He gives Van Helsing a small peck on the cheek, showing his affection in a rather physical way. “I mean every word,” he says.</p><p>Just then, they hear the sound of the front door opening. Both men start excitedly at the sound. Van smiles. “Cardia’s home. Shall we greet her?”</p><p>“Oh yes,” Saint-Germain responds.</p><p>And so, they go to the entranceway.</p><p>Cardia is holding a bag full of food, though what exactly is inside, her lovers aren’t sure. She laughs upon seeing both of them greeting her at the door. “Were you both just waiting for me to come back?”</p><p>Saint smiles. “Something like that.”</p><p>“Just give me half an hour to cook this,” Cardia says, “and then you’ll see what I’ve planned for us.”</p><p>Van smiles. “I think I know how we can spend that half hour,” he says, being unusually forward.</p><p>Saint immediately understands his meaning, &amp; they go to the bedroom.</p><p>Thirty minutes later, Cardia calls for them. They put their clothes back on, and head downstairs to greet Cardia.</p><p>She gives them a smile as they enter the dining room. “I present to you…chocolate pudding!”</p><p>Van Helsing looks at the dishes on the table. Three bowls are set out, each with a brown—likely chocolate—substance inside. He sits down at his place, &amp; Saint-Germain does as well.</p><p>Cardia beams. “I heard about pudding when I was out recently, &amp; I knew I had to make it for us. I hope you like it!”</p><p>Van Helsing picks up a spoon, &amp; takes a small spoonful of pudding. Then, he puts it in his mouth. </p><p>His eyes widen. “This is delicious!” he says in wonder.</p><p>Cardia smiles. “I’m glad you like it.”</p><p>“I have to concur,” says Saint-Germain. “This is quite a delightful dish. Thank you, Cardia.”</p><p>She beams again. “My pleasure.”</p><p>And so, the lovers enjoy their pudding, together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saint-Germain smiles as he takes the bag of gifts from its hiding place. Today will definitely be a special day. He’s been looking forward to this day for a few weeks now, so for it to finally be here is a blessing indeed.</p><p>The gifts having been retrieved, he heads back to the bed. Cardia is no longer there—perhaps she’s retrieving gifts of her own?—but Van is still lying down, sleeping soundly.</p><p>The sight of Van’s sleeping face fills Saint’s heart with joy. He leans down, &amp; kisses Van on the forehead. “Hello sleeping beauty,” Saint says softly.</p><p>With that, Van slowly opens his eyes. He smiles. “Well, good morning to you too.”</p><p>Saint laughs.</p><p>“I don’t feel Cardia next to me,” Van says. “Has she gone somewhere?”</p><p>“I’m not sure,” Saint responds. “How about we go find her?”</p><p>Van nods, getting out of the bed.</p><p>Saint &amp; Van walk together into the dining room—</p><p>--And there she is.</p><p>Cardia is standing near the dining room table. Upon seeing her lovers enter, she gets a huge grin on her face.</p><p>“Happy Valentine’s Day!” Cardia says, still smiling.</p><p>Saint &amp; Van gasp.</p><p>The dining room table is covered with delicious-looking food—omelets, biscuits, muffins, &amp; more. It looks like a wonderful brunch.</p><p>Cardia beams. “I got up really early to make all of this. I hope you like it!”</p><p>With that, they all sit down together at the table.</p><p>“Before we eat, can I give you the gifts I bought you both? I got you something too,” Saint-Germain says. He lifts up his bag of gifts, which is still in his hand, and takes out 2 heart-shaped boxes, one red &amp; one pink. He then hands the pink one to Cardia, &amp; the red one to Van.</p><p>They open the boxes with a gasp.</p><p>“What is this, Saint-Germain?” Cardia asks.</p><p>Saint-Germain smiles. “They’re white chocolates. I had a feeling you hadn’t had them before, &amp; I thought you would appreciate their unique flavor. So, I got them for you.”</p><p>Van inspects the chocolate inside his box. “These look like chocolates, but they’re darker than usual…” he says.</p><p>“That’s because they’re dark chocolates,” Saint-Germain says. “They have a slightly bitter flavor to offset the sweetness, which I thought you would appreciate.”</p><p>Van Helsing &amp; Cardia each pop one of their chocolates into their mouth. Cardia’s eyes widen. “White chocolate, huh? It’s delicious!” she says.</p><p>“Yes, this is very good. I like the bitter taste,” says Van Helsing. Then, he smiles. “Thank you, count.”</p><p>Saint-Germain smiles back. “Of course, Van.”</p><p>“I have something for you both as well,” says Van with a smile. “Just give me a moment to get it.”</p><p>With that, he stands up from the table, &amp; leaves the dining room.</p><p>Saint-Germain &amp; Cardia wait anxiously for Van to receive the gifts. Finally, Van returns, &amp; Saint &amp; Cardia gasp as he enters.</p><p>In his arms are two bouquets of flowers—one of red roses, &amp; one of blue roses. Van has carefully trimmed the thorns off the roses so his lovers can hold the flowers safely. As a result, they’re absolutely beautiful.</p><p>He hands the red roses to Cardia. “This is to signify the depth of my love for you. That no matter what, I will always be here for you, loving you for who you are.”</p><p>Then, he hands the blue roses to Saint-Germain. “And this is to showcase that you are a rare gem, someone unlike everyone else I’ve ever met. And I love you for that.”</p><p>Cardia &amp; Saint-Germain beam as they receive their flowers. “They’re beautiful, Van,” Cardia says.</p><p>“Yes,” Saint-Germain says. “Thank you for getting us such meaningful gifts.</p><p>“It’s the least I can do for the ones I love,” says Van with a smile. Then, “Now, let’s eat the delicious meal Cardia has prepared for us.”</p><p>“Agreed,” Saint-Germain says.</p><p>And so, the couple eats at the table, ready to spend a wonderful Valentine’s Day together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cardia, Van, &amp; Saint-Germain are eating dinner when Cardia suddenly becomes quiet. “Is something wrong?” Van asks her.</p><p>She looks up at him, then back down again.</p><p>“It’s just…I wonder what it would have been like to have a real father, like the ones I read about in my books,” Cardia says with a sigh. </p><p>“What do you mean?” Saint asks.</p><p>“If I’d had a real father,” Cardia replies, “my life would have been so different. I could have asked for his blessing to marry the both of you, &amp; lived my life with him supporting me. But instead…all my father wanted to do was use me &amp; nothing more.” She sighs again. “If I had had a real father…maybe things would have been different.”</p><p>Saint-Germain stands up from his seat at the dinner table, &amp; goes behind Cardia’s chair, wrapping her in a hug. After a moment, Van Helsing the same.</p><p>Cardia’s lovers lock her in a loving embrace for some long, precious moments. Then, Van speaks.</p><p>“I…miss my family at times,” says Van softly. “I wonder…how would they feel about me being with you both? Would they find it unconventional, or would they simply accept me as I am? I suppose…I’ll never know for sure, but I like to imagine that they would accept me.”</p><p>Saint laughs. “I haven’t seen my family in centuries. I was taken from them from a very young age, &amp; I can barely remember what they looked like. So to think of them knowing my life &amp; how I live it now…it’s unfathomable to me.”</p><p>“I guess…we’re all the same in that way,” Van says softly. “All of our families are gone, &amp; we live on, enduring it all.”</p><p>“But at least we’re not alone,” Saint says with a smile. “We have each other, &amp; I know together, we can do anything.”</p><p>Van smiles back. “I agree, count. Together, we’ll be alright.”</p><p>And thus the lovers reassured each other, &amp; confirmed that they would make it through this, together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Van Helsing wakes up from his dream, an equal measure confused &amp; horrified. He often has this dream, but this was the first time he’d had it since living with Saint &amp; Cardia. The fact that this memory is still haunting him fills him with worry.</p><p>Van moves to try to get back to bed, but when he turns, he sees Saint-Germain staring at him.</p><p>Van jumps. “Why are you awake? It’s the middle of the night.”</p><p>“I could ask you the same thing,” Saint-Germain says with a smile.</p><p>“Well, how about you answer first?” Van says.</p><p>“Fair enough,” Saint says. Then, “I can always tell when something is amiss with the people I love. So, I woke up with that sense in mind.”</p><p>Van nods. “I see.”</p><p>“So, what’s wrong? Can I help?”</p><p>Van hesitates for a moment. Then, he says, “I was dreaming…about my family. It was just before the Vampire Wars where I saw them for the last time. I often…dream about that moment, where I said goodbye, where I told them I would come back safely. And then…”</p><p>He closes his eyes. “And then…they’re gone.”</p><p>Saint-Germain nods. “I see. In that case…”</p><p>Saint leans forward, and locks Van in a loving embrace.</p><p>Van blinks in surprise.</p><p>“I know this isn’t much, but it’s all I can do,” Saint says, “&amp; I hope it can help you feel better.”</p><p>Van becomes less stiff, &amp; lowers his arms so he’s hugging Saint-Germain back. “…It does. Thank you.”</p><p>“Van? Saint?”</p><p>They look up to see Cardia awake. She turns to them with concern. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Van had a bad dream,” Saint-Germain said, “so I was just helping him.”</p><p>Cardia smiles. “In that case, let me help too.”</p><p>With that, she sits up in the bed, and hugs both of her lovers.</p><p>Van closes his eyes, taking in Saint &amp; Cardia’s touch. Then, Van smiles. “Thank you both.”</p><p>They smile back at him, &amp; stay in their embrace for a long time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Van is at the Marquis’ home, taking a short break for lunch.</p><p>He takes out his lunch bag, a dark purple knapsack that Saint-Germain crafted for him. He always hold’s Cardia’s homemade lunches inside this bag, And thus, in this way, he stays connected to his two lovers even when they’re apart.</p><p>The thought makes him smile as he takes his lunch out of the bag. It’s an egg salad sandwich with homemade, fresh bread, &amp; it looks delicious.</p><p>Van takes a bite of the sandwich. It’s very tasty, as he expected from Cardia’s cooking. All of her meals are superb—she’s a very adept cook, after all. He feels blessed that he is able to eat this type of food every day. In fact, he feels blessed to be living the life he’s living now.</p><p>Just as Van finishes his sandwich, he hears the doorbell ring. The Marquis stands up to get it, but Van shakes his head. “Allow me,” he says.</p><p>And so, Van opens the door to reveal—</p><p>“Saint-Germain? What are you doing here?” Van says.</p><p>Saint smiles. “I am here to see the Marquis, of course.”</p><p>“I see,” Van says. “You’ve never come to see the Marquis for as long as I’ve been working under him, so this is a surprise.”</p><p>Saint nods. “Well, even I must maintain my social circle every once in a while,” he says with his mysterious smile. “So, here I am.”</p><p>“I see,” Van says. He steps back to let Saint-Germain into the Marquis’ home</p><p>As soon as Saint walks into the living room, the Marquis greets him with a smile. “Ah, Saint-Germain. It is lovely to see you,” says with Marquis. “Would you like to sit down with me for tea?”</p><p>“It would be my pleasure,” says Saint.</p><p>“Good,” the Marquis says. Then, “Van Helsing, please, join us for tea as well.”</p><p>“Alright,” Van says.</p><p>And so, they three sit down to tea. Van takes a sip of his drink. <i>This is good</i>, he thinks.</p><p>The Marquis smiles. “Saint-Germain, I heard you talking with Van Helsing by the entranceway. How do you know him?”</p><p>Saint smiles. “Van is my lover.”</p><p>The sudden statement almost makes Van spit out his tea.</p><p>The Marquis puts a thoughtful hand on his chin. “I heard the rumors among the nobles that you are in a relationship with Isaac Beckford’s daughter, Cardia. Is that not true?”</p><p>“I am in a relationship with both Cardia Beckford &amp; Abraham Van Helsing,” Saint says simply.</p><p>“Ah. I see,” the Marquis says. Then, “I can’t pretend to understand such matters, but I know that you are a man of infinite wisdom,” he says, gesturing to Saint-Germain, “so I will trust that you are more well-versed on these things than I am.”</p><p>Saint smiles. “Thank you, Marquis.”</p><p>The Marquis nods. “Of course, my friend.”</p><p>The rest of the teatime passes without incident as the Marquis &amp; Saint-Germain engage in peaceful conversation. Saint-Germain takes one last sip of his tea. “Well, this was lovely, but now, I believe I must be going,” he says. He looks at Van with a sweet smile. “I’ll see you at home.”</p><p>Van blushes. “…I’ll see you later, Saint.”</p><p>With that, Saint leaves the Marquis’ home, &amp; heads back to the mansion.</p><p>And so, Van continued his daily work, though all day, he was distracted by Saint’s smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Van &amp; Saint are sitting together in bed. Cardia has gone downstairs to make dinner, &amp; has insisted Van &amp; Saint spend some time together. </p><p>Saint is lying above Van, &amp; Van is underneath the other man, panting heavily.</p><p>Van turns to Saint-Germain with a smile. “So, you’re saying…you’ll always love me?”</p><p> “That’s exactly what I’m saying,” Saint says with a smile.</p><p>With that, he leans forward, &amp; kisses the other man.</p><p>The kiss is extraordinarily affectionate, a clear expression of Saint’s love for Van. It’s a kiss that speaks to the depths of Saint’s devotion, &amp; the nature of his love.</p><p>With that, Saint releases the other man. “How did that feel?” Saint says with a smile.</p><p>“Wonderful,” Van replies, his voice soft. Then, “Thank you, Saint.”</p><p>“For what?” Saint replies.</p><p>“For loving me, even when I feel unlovable,” Van says with a smile. “It…has really helped me.”</p><p>Saint shakes his head. “My dear Van Helsing, you will never be unlovable. You are deserving of all the love in the world, &amp; you should know that.”</p><p>Van smiles. “Thank you, Saint-Germain.”</p><p>Saint smiles back.</p><p>“Of course, my love.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three of them are in bed, together, sleeping. Cardia wakes up first. She looks over at her lovers to see them both sleeping. The sight of them sleeping peacefully makes her smile.</p><p>She kisses Van Helsing on the forehead, &amp; then, she does the same to Saint-Germain. Her gentle touch wakes up both men with a smile.</p><p>“Good morning,” Cardia says softly.</p><p>“Good morning, my love,” Saint says with a smile.</p><p>“Morning, Cardia,” Van says.</p><p>Both men sit up in bed, &amp; turn to Cardia with a smile.</p><p>Cardia smiles back. “I’ll go make breakfast. I was thinking omelets would be nice for this fine Sunday morning. What do you think of that?”</p><p>“That sounds lovely,” Saint says.</p><p>“Agreed,” Van replies. Then, “I’ll come down &amp; help you cook.”</p><p>“Oh, you don’t have to—“ Cardia protests.</p><p>“I insist,” Van says with a smile.</p><p>“I’ll help too.” Saint says.</p><p>Cardia laughs. “Well, if you insist, I’d be happy to have your help.”</p><p>And so, the lovers go downstairs to make omelets. Cardia beats the eggs while her lovers cut &amp; prepare the vegetables that will go in the omelets. Then, Cardia prepares the omelets with delightful precision. Soon enough, everything is ready, &amp; the three of them go to the table to eat.</p><p>The omelets are, of course, delicious. </p><p>Cardia speaks up while they’re eating. “I was thinking…it might be nice to go around London together,” she says. “Just walk around the city, &amp; see where the day takes us.”</p><p>Van smiles. “That sounds nice. Let’s do it!”</p><p>Saint beams. “Yes, that sounds like a lovely time together.”</p><p>Cardia beams too.</p><p>And so, the lovers made plans to spend even more time together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cardia, Van Helsing, &amp; Saint-Germain leave the mansion to spend some time together in London.</p><p>They enter a nice nearby park. Saint-Germain turns to Van, who’s looking around with a smile. Van speaks after a moment. “I don’t often visit parks,” he says, “but this is nice. I think I’d like to come to places like this more often with you both.”</p><p>“I concur,” Saint-Germain says with a smile. Then, he reaches down, &amp; picks a flower up off the ground. It’s a fresh daisy. “This would look lovely in your hair, Van,” Saint says with a smile.</p><p>With that, Saint reaches forward, &amp; places the flower in Van’s hair. Then, Saint beams. “It looks nice on you,” he says.</p><p>Van blushes. Then, he gets a mischievous smile. He reaches downward &amp; plucks up a tulip. “This would look even nicer on you,” he says to Saint-Germain. And so, Van places the flower in Saint’s hair. “Oh, it looks lovely,” Van says.</p><p>“I agree,” says Cardia, beaming</p><p>Saint blushes, but he still smiles happily. Then, Saint reaches down again &amp; plucks a daffodil. “I know this would look nice on you, Cardia,” he says, placing the flower in her hair. </p><p>With that, all three lovers are wearing lovely flowers.</p><p>They spend a little more time together at the park before heading to one of London’s finest restaurants, at the insistence of Saint-Germain—“I’ll treat you both to a fine meal,” he had said with a smile.</p><p>They sit down to eat together, &amp; eventually decide on their meals. Saint orders a medium rare steak. Van Helsing orders a fresh salad. And Cardia orders a delicious soup.</p><p>With that, they sit back, &amp; wait for their food to arrive.</p><p>“I saw the most lovely painting on auction the other day,” Saint-Germain says. “It was an original by the painter Winifred Knights.”</p><p>“Did you buy it?” Van Helsing asks.</p><p>Saint-Germain shakes his head. “Unfortunately, there was another noble who desired the painting even more than I did, &amp; she won the auction instead of me. But these things are bound to happen once in a while, so it doesn’t bother me.”</p><p>“I see,” Van says. Then, “I can ask the Marquis if he knows the noble who bought the painting. Perhaps arrangements can be made to get you the work of art you love.”</p><p>Saint smiles. “That’s very kind of you, Van.”</p><p>Van smiles back. “It’s the least I can do for the one I love.”</p><p>With that last statement, their food arrives, &amp; all eagerly begin to eat.</p><p>“Delly came to visit me at work the other day,” Van says with a smile.</p><p>“Oh? How is Delly doing?” asks Cardia.</p><p>“Very well,” Van replies. “He &amp; the Marquis were discussing what the future would hold for vampires, &amp; so far, the future looks bright.”</p><p>Cardia smiles. “That’s good.”</p><p>“I worry about Delly, though,” Van muses. “He travels so often, I doubt he has any opportunity to rest. I hope he’s getting enough sleep.”</p><p>Cardia giggles. “When you talk like that, you almost sound like you’re Delly’s father, Van Helsing.”</p><p>“I agree,” says Saint. “It’s quite admirable.”</p><p>Van blushes.</p><p>At that point, their waiter approaches the table. “How is everything?” she asks.</p><p>“Lovely,” Saint responds with a smile.</p><p>“Good,” their waiter says. Then, “I love how you’re all wearing different flowers! It’s very cute!”</p><p>Van &amp; Cardia blush that statement. But Saint takes it in stride, &amp; says, “It is a representation of our love. Thank you for noticing.”</p><p>Their waiter nods &amp; leaves the table.</p><p>And so, the couple keeps enjoying their food, with flowers in their hair, happy in each other’s company.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Winifred Knights is a real British painter! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three lovers are sitting together in the sitting room, each reading a book.</p><p>Saint looks up from his book, &amp; turns to Van Helsing with a smile. “It’s adorable to see you so concentrated on your reading,” Saint says.</p><p>Van Helsing looks up from his book with a blush. “…Saint-Germain, you don’t have to say it like that,” he says, still blushing.</p><p>Cardia looks up from her book. “But it’s true,” she says to Van. “You look like you’re concentrating so hard on the book in front of you—it’s really adorable!”</p><p>This makes Van blush even more. “W-well, if I’m adorable, Cardia is even cuter!” Van protests. “You always work so hard, &amp; you’ve overcome so much—I love watching you flourish every day,” Van admits.</p><p>Now, it’s Cardia’s turn to blush. “But Saint-Germain is cute too!” she says. “He’s a wonderful lover, &amp; his way of displaying physical affection is so nice &amp; tender &amp; warm—I can’t get enough of him,” she says with a smile.</p><p>Saint begins to blush. In this way, all the lovers were now blushing at once.</p><p>Suddenly, Cardia starts giggling at their antics. Soon enough, all three are laughing, enjoying themselves &amp; their company.</p><p>And thus the couple expressed their love in an unusual way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Van &amp; Saint are lying together in bed, unclothed. Van is panting, as Saint had just concluded their activities together. Such a thing always makes Van’s heart pound, &amp; he always finds it hard to resist Saint-Germain’s charms.</p><p>Cardia is sitting on a chair near the bed, watching her lovers engage together. Sometimes, she doesn’t want to participate herself, &amp; finds comfort in simply watching. Once she sees that they have concluded, she stands up with a smile. “Well, I’m going to go prepare dinner,” she says happily. “Take a moment to catch your breath, &amp; then you can join me in the kitchen if you’d like.”</p><p>Van is still panting, so Saint answers on his behalf. “Alright, Cardia,” Saint says. “We’ll see you soon.”</p><p>Cardia smiles again, &amp; then, she leaves the room.</p><p>With that, Van collapses onto the bed, lying on his back. breathing heavily. Saint turns to him with a smile. “Was that…too much for you?” Saint asks shyly.</p><p>Van shakes his head. “God no,” he says. “That was wonderful. You’re always wonderful.”</p><p>Saint smiles at the compliment. “Why thank you, Van.”</p><p>Van nods, still breathing heavily. Then, “Was I…good enough? I just feel like…I can’t keep up with you sometimes, that’s all,” Van confesses, blushing.</p><p>Saint is surprised for a moment. Then, he smiles, leans forward, &amp; kisses Van on the cheek. “You’re doing very well, Van. I can promise you that.”</p><p>Van’s quiet for a moment. Then, “Thank you,” Van says. He breathes in a few more times, before finally, his breathing steadies. He turns to Saint. “I’m alright now. Shall we join Cardia in the kitchen?”</p><p>Saint tilts his head teasingly. “You want us to go downstairs naked, Van?”</p><p>Van blushes—for a moment, he had forgotten they were both unclothed. “L-let’s put our clothes on, &amp; then we can see Cardia!”</p><p>Saint smiles. “With pleasure.”</p><p>And so, the two join Cardia downstairs, &amp; go to help her with preparing dinner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s after a lovely dinner at the mansion. The threesome has just finished eating, &amp; has retired to the bedroom for the evening. They’re sitting on the bed, fully clothed, ready to spend some time together.</p><p>Saint smiles. “So,” he says, “what shall we explore tonight?”</p><p>Cardia looks up at him. “Actually, I was wondering if we could do something…a little different tonight?”</p><p>Saint tilts his head to one side. “Different how?”</p><p>Cardia bites her lip. Then, “Saint-Germain, you’re always the one initiating our times together. I love seeing you take the lead, &amp; it’s wonderful to see you so assertive…but I want to be the assertive one for once.”</p><p>Saint is surprised by this statement. But then, he nods. “Of course, Cardia,” he says. He sits back in the bed, still fully clothed. “Tell me what you want me to do, &amp; I’ll do it,” he says. “It’s your turn to take charge.”</p><p>Saint turns to Van. “I think you should join Cardia in taking the lead tonight,” he says with a smile. “My body is yours. Do what you will.”</p><p>Van blushes fiercely at Saint’s words. “R-right,” Van replies. “I’ll…do my best, I suppose.”</p><p>In the moment of Van’s hesitation, Cardia leans forward, and kisses Saint on his neck.</p><p>Saint gasps at Cardia’s lips against his skin. She does it again, &amp; again. Then, she releases him. “How did that feel?” she asks.</p><p>“Lovely,” Saint replies. “Very lovely.”</p><p>Van looks at Saint, &amp; in that moment, desire overtakes him. “Take off your shirt,” Van says.</p><p>Saint smiles, &amp; complies. After a moment, the upper half of his body is completely unclothed. </p><p>Van looks at Saint’s upper body, completely exposed. Saint gives a rare expression of vulnerability &amp; submission, &amp; in seeing this, Van feels a pang of unbridled affection for his male lover.</p><p>He then leans forward, &amp; kisses Saint on the lips.</p><p>The kiss is passionate, untethered, as Van overcomes his somewhat passive nature and freely shows all of his love. It’s a kiss that expresses his feelings more openly than they’ve ever been expressed before. Saint savors this feeling, of Van being so open about his feelings.</p><p>Then, Van releases the other man. Saint gives him a smile. “That was…wonderful,” Saint says softly.</p><p>Van looks away, blushing. “…Right.”</p><p>The rest of the evening was spent in this way, with Van &amp; Cardia taking on new, more dominant roles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for not going further; I want to keep this rated teen thaaaaaanks!~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>